Oblivion
by The Raita twins
Summary: They were immortal, said to be descendants from demons themselves. They hunted, they killed, they prayed on the lives of the innocent, they were the embodiment of death themselves. They were 'Uchiha' My first fanfic, sorry I suck at summarys. review/comment!


HI! Everyone, im new to the world of fanfiction, so all reviews are welcome. Feel free to leave your thoughts/comments on this chapter Sense I'm not 100 percent sure where the plot is going, feel free to also leave ideas, as to what you may want to see later on. Just a heads up also, this will be a lengthily story, so if you're looking for a one-shot, this may not be the story for you. Oh and another thing, this is a prologue if you will, meaning it's just a glimpse into the clans backgrounds. I really wanted you all to have a brief understanding of the plot before the story actually takes off. Plus throughout the story I've decided I'm going to use some themes from the Underworld Series. Anyways thanks! 3

I do not own Naruto, or underworld unfortunately: /

Prologue

In a time of peace, Kohona thrived. Merchants littered the streets, and happy smiling children frolicked throughout the vast fields. Ninja and civilians alike could often be spotted together amongst the crowds. In a time of peace there were no prejudices between "certain clans", or thriving academy students. Civilian children were not shunned by ninja children, and often played together. Everyone simply acted as one. But Kohona was not in a time of peace, and ninja clans were almost if not 100 percent of the time down each other's throats, battling for dominance and respect. And who was at the helm of such dominance some might ask? Not surprisingly, they were the Hyuga, and Uchiha. Under these clans were the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame. Tension was thick amongst such great powerful clans. The village was suffocating. If a certain clan were to overpower another, there would be no balance, and with no balance, Kohona would fall… by their own hands. The Uchiha and the Hyuga, would noticeably stronger than the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame, by sheer numbers alone, and because of this, these two great clans worked as a sort 'check, and balance' for one another. When one side tipped the scale, a 'cleansing' was brought about. What were these cleansing? Cleansings were taboo; they were something that was never supposed to happen within a peaceful village. They were wrong, they were bloody… they were _murder_.

Every clan has their skeletons so to speak. If someone outside of Kohona were to find out about such 'skeletons' there would be hell to pay. For example take the Uchiha, they were deadly, lethal, and downright freighting. But underneath that, they were a coven, that followed the rituals bestowed upon them sense early time. They were immortal, said to be descendants from demons themselves. They hunted, they killed, the prayed on the lives of the innocent, they were the embodiment of death themselves. They were vampires, to the highest degree. Purebreds. They followed no one else but the patriarch himself. The only problem? The Uchiha had three patriarch's, and every 50 years one would awaken and rule again. But there was a problem… the last Uchiha patriarch _snapped. _As his punishment he was to be laid to rest for two century's. If possible even longer. He was a demon of the highest caliber, an un-relentless sociopath. He craved blood, and despised humans. He had no conscious, he didn't need one. Stories told throughout Kohona about said patriarch, freighted civilians, and ninja alike to the extreme. Whenever in the presence of an Uchiha, a lower class man would tremble in fear. This man went by the name Uchiha Madara.

So who was ruling said clan nowadays? Uchiha Fugaku. Yes, he was the second patriarch, and by Uchiha law, he was supposed to be 'sleeping', and the third patriarch was _supposed _to be currently ruling. So why wasn't the third ruling? Well, it's sort of a complicated situation. You see, patriarchs' were by 'Uchiha Law' only allowed to have one heir. Said heir would then take the position as leader when deemed fit enough by the elder council and current clan head. Uchiha Fugaku broke this law. The only thing saving himself was the hope that his second son, would be a protégé as his eldest son was. As his punishment he was only allowed to be laid to rest when his second son produced satisfactory results.

Well what about the Hyuga?

The Hyuga clan was a notoriously wealthy clan. Having descended from old money, they were loaded. But money alone did not deem you powerful enough to rival the Uchiha. The 'thing' that made them worthy were their various eye, and chakra techniques. And also the fact that, they kept the Uchiha in line. Even though the Hyuga were not supernatural beings by any sort, for as long as one could remember they kept the balance. I guess one could call them 'vampire hunters'. Tension between the Uchiha, and Hyuga was so thick it scared most villagers. Many clans tried to stay away from the Uchiha as much as possible. And Kohona kept its lips sealed when it came to these two clans. No one outside the village new of the Uchiha and Hyuga's 'secret'. Most of the younger villagers didn't know either, with the exception of their own clan of course. The children and civilians just thought they shared some deep misplaced hate with one another for political reasons. The only people allowed to know their secret were their teammates, and Jounin sensei. No one else.

XxX

12 year old Sasuke sulked through the busy downtown streets of Kohona in pursuit of his teammates. He scowled mentally. 'I hate them, why did I have to get stuck with an annoying fan girl and an obnoxious dobe? Why me? How am I supposed to show my worth when I'm constantly tied down by _them'_ he was broken out of his rant when he heard an all too familiar whining voice behind him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you look so different today! Did you get a hairc-

"No I didn't, now go away."

"But Sasuke-kun Naruto isn't here yet, I wondering if you wanted to-

"No"

"but-

"No", getting slightly irritated Sasuke turned on his heel and sulked in the opposite direction.

Looking somewhat like a sad puppy Sakura picked herself up from her current sitting position was quietly trailed after her 'love'.

Sneaking a glance behind him, he noticed a certain pink-head kunoichi following him. He growled mentally 'damnit why won't she leave me alone!' it was than an idea came to him.

Deciding to pick up pace a little Sasuke jump up onto the closest rooftop, and proceeded in the direction of his compound in hopes of losing his fellow teammate. When Sasuke looked back he almost smirked, there was no annoying pink hair in his line of sight. Jumping down from the roof top he swiftly landed on his feet, and came face to face with none other than Hyuga Neji. Jumping back as though he'd been burned he glared something fierce at the Hyuga.

"Hyuga", Sasuke spat.

"Uchiha". Neji fixed Sasuke a glare that would leave a lesser man cowering in fear.

But Sasuke was not a lesser man. And the glare just happened to be making his mood darken. He was not in the mood for this, not today.

"I suggest you move, seeing as how you jumped in front of me", Neji stated in his cold detached voice.

"What did you say to me?"

"Come now, Uchiha are you meaning to tell me your 'pretentious' clan hasn't taught you how to follow simple instructions?"

Sasuke growled, "Pretentious? Hyuga you are walking on thin ice, I suggest you get the hell out of my way, before this turns ugly." Unknown to him, Sasuke's eyes flashed its natural deadly crimson color in warning.

Neji took it as a threat. Getting into a battle stance, Neji fixed Sasuke with another glare. "Is that a treat?"

Getting into his own completely different battle stance, Sasuke let his natural crimson sharringan bleed into his cold black eyes. Barring his small fangs in warning he said simply two words, and then… all hell broke loose.

"Let's go".

XxX

The sound of metal meeting metal, and various jutsus exploding, caught Uchiha Shisui attention. Lifting his mouth from his 'mid afternoon snack' he gazed lazily in the direction of the noise.

"nhnn Uchihaaa-san don't stop-p."

Looking back down, he fixed his 'snack' with a sacastic smile.

"now now", he cooed, "I just got-distracted, but-" gently pushing his 'snack' of his lap, Shisui stood up "- I must go, I have some _engagements _to attended to."

Still in a haze, Kaya looked up at Shisui and frowned. "But-

"Sorry, doll", whipping his bloody mouth on the back of hand "- but I have to go". Sure Shisui felt somewhat bad, he didn't actually want to leave, but after all duty calls… well maybe just his overly annoying cousin less than 2 blocks away. "maybe some other time", Shisui was just about to walk away when he remembered something. Crouching down back in front of Kai- no Kae, or was it Kit? 'Ah whatever', he mused. Tilting her chin up to him so he could look her in the eyes, Shisui activated his sharringan. Pulling her into a slightly compelling genjutsu Shisui whispered "you will remember none of this, when someone questions you where you went, you will say 'I just went for a hike'. Scowling mentally Shisui frowned 'a hike?' 'really? Itachi would be disappointed' he laughed. Releasing her chin, Shisui brought his wrist up to his mouth. Taking a quick bite out of his own wrist he quickly put it to her mouth. At first she weakly tried to shove the offending digit away, but soon gave up and fell into yet another state of bliss. Having deemed her well enough Shisui stood again, after examining the side of her neck, to make sure her wounds had healed properly, and left no scare. After all vampirism was secret right? Gently whipping her mouth of all traces of his blood he picked up her unconscious body and set it under a tree, making it seem like she'd taken a nap. He mentally sighed... 'Who the hell takes naps under trees? Damn, Itachi really would have my ass for this one' smiling devilishly... _'Ah well' _what he doesn't know won't kill him… right?

XxX

It wasn't as if Sasuke had never smelled blood before… that wasn't the problem. The problem was the thick, intoxicating aroma of it; it permeated the air, and left him in an awkward state. Having gotten the upper hand in his 'grapple' against Hyuga Neji, Sasuke had somehow managed to catch him off guard a split moment , and left a nice thin red slice across his upper right cheek bone. Just the sight of it, left him in a frenzy. Franticly trying, and unsuccessfully trying to focus on something elsewhere, Sasuke caught something in the distance. A second later it was gone… only to reappear right next to him. A quick glance to his left, and his mood plummeted further.

"Ahh… Sasuke-chan what seems to be the problem here?" at the sound of his sarcastic voice, Sasuke scowled. … wait did he call me 'chan'?

Furry swept over him, pumping through his veins. He kept his voice, as icy as he could make it.

"Shisui, what did you ju-

"A.. A..A, there will be none of that", like a father scolding his son, Shisui waved his pointer finger in front of his face, in mock display of discipline. "Can't you see your frightening the poor blind boy in front of you.. why he must be terrified, Sasuke apologize."

Neji highly offended seethed through gritted teeth "I am not blind."

Sasuke scowled and glared at nothing in particular. Shisui always did this.

Shrugging Shisui replied "really now humph, I never would've guessed. Strange… oh well." Shisui tapped his chin in thought, struggling off whatever the kid just said as unimportant. "So Sasuke-chan, may I ask why you were fighting this poor blind in the middle of the street?"

Something snapped inside of Neji, anger overpowering him. In one quick movement he lashed out and made to strike Shisui…only to end up pined to the wall, a kunai posited at his throat.

"is there any reason in particular little blind boy, that you attacking me?"

"I AM NOT BLIND, YOU IDOIT!"

"Ho, really now? If you are not blind, than how did you miss my face completely when you tried to attack me?"

Neji blanched, 'I couldn't have missed his face, impossible. He was right in front of me, I just..' neji faltered.

Shisui seeing the glazed, and slightly confused look in the boys face, decided it was time to amp up the mind tricks just a tad bit more. What's the harm, right?

"Tell me now blind boy, why did you try to attack this young man-gesturing over to a grumpy looking Sasuke-when you so clearly were outmatched?"

"Shisui I think that's enou-

"Shh, quiet now sauske-chan, can't you see I'm asking a question?"

Snapping out his stupor, the Hyuga struggled to remove himself from the strange man's clutches.

"Are you insane? UNHAND ME!"

"Ah, but I'm just starting to have fun", the older Uchiha pouted. "Besides you haven't answered my question, yet."

As sneaky as a mouse, Neji lashed out an hit Shisui right in the neck, locking up his air supply, temporarily. 'Hah bastard, bet he didn't see that one coming, now it's my turn to laugh'.

Shisui stumbled back, coughing slightly.

Neji mused 'and now comes the gasping'.

"Shisui are you oka-

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA! BRILLANT! YOU SNAEAKY LITTLE BASTARD, I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD ME DIDN'T YOU?"

Neji clearly confused started backing away from the crazed man, 'what the hell'?

Sasuke was at his cousins side, in a flash. "Shisui stop, you'll gather a crowd, calm down!"

Words held no meaning to the currently crazed looking Uchiha, his eyes bled crimson, and his long fangs protruded from his mouth, oh yes Shisui would enjoy this. Very much.

…..

…..

…..

Cliffhanger? Maybe? haha

Hope you enjoyed !:D sorry for any mistakes!

-Raita twins :D

Hope you enjoyed !:D


End file.
